Body fluid homeostasis depends on reflexes that modulate the rate of renal water and sodium loss and on ingestive behaviors (i.e., thirst and salt appetite) that correct homeostatic deficits. Although renal mechanisms slow fluid loss, the restoration of vascular volume depends on the ingestion of water and solute (e.g., sodium). The maintenance of extracellular volume requires that the central nervous system (CNS) receives and processes information about the status of body water and sodium. Several visceral sensory systems provide this afferent input, but there is only a very limited understanding about how this information is handled by the CNS. The present proposal builds upon our prior studies that have been directed at defining the nature of interactions of afferent signals involved in body fluid and cardiovascular homeostasis and at understanding the CNS processing mechanisms of such afferent information. Recently, we have used the mouse to investigate several issues related to body fluid and cardiovascular homeostasis. Use of this species was prompted by the potential of new experimental models derived by manipulation of the mouse genome. Several of our initial studies have adapted and validated many of the conventional experimental manipulations used to study thirst and salt appetite in rat. The results indicate that there are many important similarities between mouse and other experimental species, and also provocative differences. We propose studies in normal mice that allow us to clarify understanding of the control of thirst and salt appetite in this species. In addition we propose studies that take advantage of currently available mouse models to generate important new information about the basic neurobiology of thirst and salt appetite. Specifically, we will study the interaction of the systemic and brain renin-angiotensin-aldosterone systems and blood pressure in the control of their behaviors that contribute to body fluid homeostasis. Initial studies will employ methods and knowledge derived from studying wild type mice to further understanding of the role of body and brain renin-angiotensin systems in the behavioral control of body fluid balance. Other studies will make use of a mouse transgenic model developed at the University of Iowa that over-expresses angiotensin type 1 receptors in brain and in sensory circumventricular organ neurons. Information generated from these studies will be relevant to the well-being of normal individuals exposed to physiological (e.g., exercise) and environmental (e.g., heat) challenges. These studies will be especially important for understanding mechanisms underlying pathological conditions such as hypertension and congestive heart failure where excess thirst and sodium intake have been documented.